<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ангелы любят яичницу by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059292">Ангелы любят яичницу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow'>Rain_Shadow (tenyd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life, Tarot, Trans Character, Transfem Non-binary Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Каору очень хочет, чтобы Синдзи чувствовал себя как дома, а ещё — ей всё-таки нравится его дразнить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ангелы любят яичницу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Синдзи лежит на полу и смотрит в потолок; Каору стоит перед зеркалом, обнажённая. Она проводит рукой по плоской груди, бокам, касается редких бледных волос на лобке и всего на миг трогает основание члена. Потом поворачивается чуть боком и слегка выставляет ногу вперёд. Когда пах почти не видно, любой человек похож на бесполого ангела. Этот вид нравится Каору больше всего.</p><p>— А ничего, что я здесь? — спрашивает Синдзи. Он бессознательно мнёт рубашку Каору, на которой лежит. Пропускает ткань между пальцами один раз, второй, третий, сжимает то крепче, то слабее. Взгляд стабильно упёрт вверх, не поймёшь толком, что там в нём прячется.</p><p>— Соскучился по Аске? — шутит Каору, снова водя руками от головы до ног. Она пытается понять, где заканчивается её понимание своего тела. В какой момент оно, вроде бы такое знакомое, становится чужим и становится ли вообще.</p><p>Синдзи протестующе бурчит и отворачивается к стенке. Каору тихо смеётся. Она знает, что по Аске скучать практически невозможно. Если хоть на секундочку заскучаешь, Аска тут же выскочит из-за угла, скорчит рожу или покажет фак, и вся скука развеется.</p><p>Каору отходит от зеркала и с громким шлепком опускает руки на пол по обе стороны от Синдзи, нависая над ним. Синдзи вздрагивает и краснеет.</p><p>— Ты можешь быть здесь, сколько захочешь, Синдзи. Мне приятно быть с тобой. Хорошо? Сделаешь мне яичницу?</p><p>Синдзи растерянно моргает.</p><p>— Даже не обязательно вкусную.</p><p>Синдзи кивает, всё так же растерянно, и Каору смеётся снова. На самом деле она знает, что он умеет готовить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В коридоре на пути в кухню стоит этажерка, заваленная разным хламом. Какой-нибудь жуткий перфекционист или просто чужой человек сказал бы, что почти всё здесь нужно собрать в чёрный мешок и выбросить на помойку, но для Каору каждая деталька здесь что-то значит. Синдзи выпрыгивает из спальни на одной ноге, натягивая штанину на вторую, хотя никто не просил его одеваться. Потом вдруг останавливается и окликает Каору.<p>— А это что? Я раньше не замечал.</p><p>Каору с удовольствием думает, что, конечно, не замечал, трудно даже с дцатого раза узнать всё, чем забиты эти полки. Потом подхватывает небольшую коробку, на которую указал Синдзи.</p><p>— Это колода Таро. Хочешь, погадаю про нас с тобой, пока ты готовишь?</p><p>Синдзи неуверенно пожимает плечами и поджимает губы. Наверняка не верит ни в какие гадания, но боится обидеть. Каору неопределённо машет руками, пытаясь развеять возникшее напряжение:</p><p>— Не будь таким серьёзным, это ведь просто весело.</p><p>На кухне она садится на диван как есть, голышом. Забирается с ногами, глухо, но громко плюхнув колоду на стол. Синдзи немного колеблется перед плитой и шкафами, несколько раз поднимает и опускает руки. Каору притворяется, что не видит этого, и увлечённо тасует карты.</p><p>Синдзи вздыхает и лезет в шкафы, искать сковородку. Каору немножко улыбается, уголками губ. Она хочет, чтобы он чувствовал себя здесь как дома, чтобы не стеснялся ходить без одежды и шариться по полкам в поисках съестного. Чтобы казалось, как будто он был здесь всегда, а не прокрался случайно ночью, напуганный и совестливый, как воришка, у которого и куска хлеба нет за душой, но совесть мучает.</p><p>Плита немного жужжит, разогреваясь. Синдзи, осмелев, задумчиво прикидывает, сколько яиц вытащить из холодильника.</p><p>Каору вытягивает из колоды три карты и неспешно раскладывает по столу. Этот простой и маленький расклад из Младших Арканов среди «специалистов» считается недолговременным, говорящим только про настоящий момент, но Каору смотрит на Синдзи и думает, что ничего, кроме настоящего момента, ей и не надо.</p><p>Она переворачивает первую карту:</p><p>— Четвёрка Жезлов.</p><p>Она переворачивает вторую карту:</p><p>— Двойка Чаш.</p><p>Она переворачивает третью карту:</p><p>— Шестёрка Пентаклей.</p><p>Синдзи разбивает яйца на хорошенько разогретую сковороду. Каору довольно прищуривается, слушая приятный треск масла, и слегка облизывает губы. Синдзи аккуратно поправляет края яичницы пластиковой лопаткой и добавляет невесть когда нарезанные дольки помидоров.</p><p>Каору жадно втягивает воздух и падает набок, растягиваясь на диване. Синдзи, деловито готовящий на её кухне, его голая прекрасная спина, на которой, кажется, можно пересчитать позвонки, раннее утро, свет, бьющий в окно, ощущение свободы и спокойствия. Ей хорошо.</p><p>Синдзи задумчиво вертит в руках солонку, потом оборачивается через плечо и немного вздрагивает, как будто забыл, что Каору тоже здесь. Бессознательно прикусывает кончик пальца.</p><p>— А что означает этот расклад?</p><p>— В подробностях?</p><p>Он морщится.</p><p>— Не-ет?...</p><p>Каору поудобнее устраивается на диване, наблюдая, как Синдзи постепенно заканчивает с яичницей и достаёт тарелки, вилки, ножи. Смотреть, как Синдзи просто движется, естественно, без напряжения и попытки казаться красивым — бесценно.</p><p>— Жезлы говорят, что ты видишь во мне безопасность и безмятежность, — начинает она с первой карты, и мгновенно у Синдзи уши загораются красным, будто подожжённые, — а Чаши говорят, что наши чувства взаимны и гармоничны.</p><p>— Так можно про что угодно сказать, — бормочет Синдзи, расставляя тарелки по столу и неловко присаживаясь на краешек дивана рядом с Каору. Она немного сдвигается и тут же кладёт голову ему на колени. Он отводит взгляд. — А третья карта про что? Шестёрка чего-то…</p><p>— Пентаклей. Подсознательно ты готов без всяких сомнений понять и принять мои решения. Поддержать и не перекраивать под себя.</p><p>Синдзи на секунду замирает.</p><p>— Это относится к твоему… ну… к тому, что ты… девочка?</p><p>— Не знаю, Синдзи, это же твоё подсознательное, — Каору смеётся, — но думать, что в мире всего два гендера — значит сильно ошибаться.</p><p>— Я… я просто не понимаю, но… даже если ты ни то, ни другое, даже если… не знаю… ты могла бы быть ангелом, и ты всё равно была бы Каору.</p><p>— Значит, я твой ангел, Синдзи.</p><p>Краска переползает с ушей на лицо, и Каору не может не улыбаться.</p><p>— Давай есть, Синдзи. Ангелы любят яичницу.</p><p>Синдзи смущённо кивает (так мило, что у Каору перехватывает дыхание), а потом вдруг крепко-крепко вцепляется в столешницу.</p><p>— Посолить всё-таки забыл…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>